el minuto perfecto (oo:19)
by setsunicci
Summary: cuenta el futuro de kyoko a sus 19 años, trabajando en corea para escapar de la presión con la que vivía en japón. el medio, sus amigos y su propio jefe discrepaban de sus acciones; lo que la llevo a aceptar la primera oferta de trabajo con la escusa de que, el salir del país, solo seria momentáneo. un accidente marca el cambio en su vida; algo preciso que la lleva a la felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

… y así fue como caí al fondo del acantilado. Sin darme cuenta, con solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi corazón fue remecido sin piedad.

Por la mañana suelo revisar mi correo antes de empezar las grabaciones del drama, pero, esta mañana olvide hacerlo. No tuve tiempo ya que llegue, por primera vez en el año, tarde a la grabación y me vi en la obligación, incluso, de saltarme el desayuno para evitar recibir un gran reto de parte del director.

Hace 2 años, cuando vivía en Japón, ocurrieron una serie de acontecimientos que me llevaron a aceptar el mejor trabajo que me ofrecieron en el extranjero. Ahora estoy trabajando y viviendo calmadamente en Corea, un país cercano al Japón en el que vive Tsuruga Ren, mi primer y único amor.

Últimamente mi mente ha sido bombardeada por recuerdos del pasado, pero mis compañeros y amigos han estado junto a mí para mantenerme ocupada; ayudándome a olvidar cosas desagradables. Solemos salir los martes al karaoke, los miércoles a casa de Eun para comer las delicias que prepara su hermana pequeña, los viernes vamos a bailar un poco y comer con el staff, los sábados tenemos noches de chicas y los lunes o domingo repasamos los libretos. Simplemente ya no tengo momentos libres para caer en la melancolía… una parte de mi es feliz, pero la otra quiere de vuelta a la Kyoko que soy.

Mientras estuve en la grabación de la mañana, mis pensamientos iban de un lado a otro impidiéndome trabajar y lograr la actuación que se esperaba de mi. Gracias a esto nos dieron 15 minutos de descanso y me pidieron que me tomara unos minutos para caminar y aclarar mi mente. Seguí el consejo y salí a caminar para quitar de mi mente a Ren… esto se estaba volviendo un martirio; tal vez causado por algún espíritu maligno o el rey del mal. Nuevamente, al pensar en el rey del mal, recordé a Ren…

Cuando ya faltaba un minuto para volver al set, me llamaron avisando que debía volver al estudio. Suspirando corte la llamada y mire al cielo. Mi celular vibro en mi mano y me llamo la atención el tener mensajes pendientes, pero, luego recordé que no había revisado mi buzón de mensajes por la mañana. Sonreí golpeando suavemente mi frente y emprendí regreso al set mientras leía los mensajes. Entre al estudio aun leyendo los mensajes.

-¡Kyoko-san!- exclamo Eun, una de mis amigas, reprochando mi actitud despreocupada. – el tiempo de descanso era para que te desconectaras de todo… no para que te pasaras los 15 minutos en ese aparatito inteligente de última generación que te compro tu "novio"…- dijo tragándose el resto de sus palabras ya que la mire de reojo.

Volví a prestar atención a uno de los últimos mensajes y, mientras leia rápidamente, me defendí. –Tú, tanto como yo, sabemos que eso jamás pasara… Yun es mi mejor amigo y conoce más cosas de mi que todos mis amigos juntos. Cosas como esa lo vuelven inmediatamente mi mejor amigo.- explique volviendo a dirigirle la mirada y ella asintió de acuerdo. –Yun no podría ser pareja de ninguna de nosotras.- añadió Eun, y luego sonrió colocando los ojos en blanco mientras echaba un vistazo al desorden que se estaba armando en el set; ya faltaban segundos para iniciar con la grabación.

–¡Por favor Kyoko! Deja de lado ese aparato-. Pidió Eun, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, impacientemente.

En ese momento llegue al final del penúltimo mensaje.

Puede ser que mi mirada se allá deformado, llamando la atención de mi amiga. Intente respirar y en un rápido movimiento de dedos volví a releer la última estrofa una y otra vez.

- …Kyoko-san- escuche a la voz de Eun-san.- ¡Kyoko!- exclamo esta vez sin lograr que la mirara, porque yo estaba completamente impresionada por el mensaje. –Eun-. Susurre sin mirarla a la cara. –Necesito ir al baño…solo unos minutos.- dije rápidamente y salí de allí, dejando los gritos y los llamados que me hacían, para correr sin pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

Demore poco tiempo en el baño, solo necesitaba mirarme al espejo y corroborar que yo seguía siendo la Kyoko que soy. Necesitaba ver mi imagen en el espejo. Necesitaba ver a la chica de cabellos negros, piel clara y ojos ámbar…

No podía negarlo, los recuerdos de Japón aun estaban en mi mente…el haberme enamorado de Ren, el haber obtenido una disculpa de parte de Sho… de parte de Sho-chan, las ayudas de reino y la confesión que nos hicimos con Ren … era mucho…realmente era mucho para mí. El haber perdido mi vida por culpa de las malas lenguas y de mis fallas en la actuación… ahora miro hacia atrás y se que el venir a corea fue la mejor opción.

- …por favor no…- susurre apoyándome contra el lavamanos.

El sentimiento de amor, de decepción, de temor, de culpa y de perdida de recorrió desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies… –Es una broma.-susurre abrasándome suavemente con la intención de calmar los leves espasmos que me recorrían.

Medio año antes de venir a corea, Tsuruga-san revelo entre sueños que me necesitaba… mi Ren me necesitaba. Sus palabras me motivaron a aceptar mi amor por el y a demostrárselo de alguna forma. Lo hice cuando me vi perdida por la declaración de Shotaro, cuando me pidió perdón a la mitad de un festival musical; en ese momento Ren me saco del escenario, me llevo en brazos entre el público y me saco de allí. Ese día estuve en una especie de shock, pero Ren estuvo junto a mi en cada momento y termine por escucharlo decir que me amaba mientras yo dormía. Es la mejor declaración que he escuchado. – ahí, no!...- exclame mordiéndome la lengua para calmar mi sistema nervioso; Moko-san me había enseñado ese pequeño truco.

…Si solo me hubiera quedado en Japón…esta historia seria distinta. si no me hubiera sentido presionada por todos…podría haber sido feliz. – … Corn…- musite colocándome en cuclillas mientras controlaba mi respiración.

" Kyoko-chan. Necesito que CONTESTES MIS LLAMADAS! ¿Que diablos te esta pasando? Hace días que intento llamarte y tu teléfono aparece fuera de línea… LLAMAME A PENAS LEAS ESTE MENSAJE!" el primer texto enviado por Kanae me daba vueltas en la cabeza, al igual que el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto (que fue enviado hace unos minutos)… sin olvidar contar el sexto que acababa de llegar, ya que mi celular vibro sutilmente. No quiero leerlo… no quiero saber y estar segura de que Tsuruga Ren ha venido a Corea en busca de la mujer que lo dejo con la esperanza de que volvería en un par de meses…no quiero saber de que Ren ha vuelto por mi.

-¡Kyoko ya es hora!- llamo Yun golpeando fuertemente la puerta. –Kyoko…¿estás aquí?- pregunto esta vez en un tono diferente.

Preocupada me levante, mire al espejo y lave la cara rápidamente. Abrí la puerta y deje que Yun me viera aun con la cara mojada. Le sonreí y el, sin entender el porqué de mi actitud, se paro evitándome el paso u me tomo del mentón revisando mi rostro. –te lavaste la cara recién-. Dijo como si acabara de sacar la deducción mas grande de su vida. Le sonreí y el me sonrió –porque… dime porque has estado llorando 5 minutos allí dentro- pidió seriamente, con una mirada calculadora pero demostrando su preocupación.

El problema no era que quisiera esconderle la verdad, sino que simplemente no podía decirle la verdad; aparte, si le decía todo ahí, lo mas probable es que me hubiera vuelto un mar de lagrima.

- ¡Kyoko!, ¡Yun!- grito Eun apareciendo por el pasillo echa una furia. - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto colocándose de brazos cruzados mientras analizaba lo que tenia en frente de sus ojos: Yun tomándome de la barbilla como si de un beso de drama se tratara.

Mire a Yun y le sonreí. Me separe de el y tome a Eun de la mano para correr y llegar rápidamente al set… aun había un drama que grabar y no dejaría que mis problemas o pasado me detuvieran.

A media tarde terminamos el drama y con éxito nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir, los 4 amigos, a comer algo occidental. Eun y yo nos fuimos a cambiar de vestuario para salir con los chicos. Eun se coloco, al igual que yo, la ropa con la que llegamos en la mañana. Ella lucia unos hermosos jean con una bluza blanca mientras yo me coloque mi vestido naranjo amplio que llevaba un lazo a la altura de la cintura. Luego de estar listas tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos hasta la recepción; donde nos encontrábamos con una y otra persona que nos felicitaba por el trabajo que habíamos tenido durante las ultimas horas.

los chicos, Yun y Hyo, llegaron al poco tiempo y nos fuimos separados; las chicas y Yun en el auto, mientras que Hyo utilizo su motocicleta.

Optamos por ir a un bar español donde pedimos tapas y cantamos karaoke hasta que caímos rendidos de cansancio o sueño.

-Kyo…!- exclamo Hyo, acariciando mi hombro para despertarme. Había sido la única que estaba durmiendo mientras que los otros bebían y se reian de cosas absurdas. –Hyo-. Susurre intentando asimilar donde estaba.

- Kyo…tu teléfono lleva sonando mucho rato, podrías contestarlo?- pidió y yo asentí tomando el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa. Sin leer la pantalla apreté la tecla de contestar y puse el auricular a la altura de mi oído.

-"Kyoko-san?"- escuche la voz de una mujer al otro lado

- si, Kyoko al habla- dije mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por escuchar lo que decía la mujer al otro lado

- "Kyoko! Al fin contestas… te he estado intentando marcar desde hace muchos días…Kyoko… el… te lo iba a decir pero…demoraste mucho…ahora… debería estar llegando al aeropuerto"-. Escuchaba que decía la mujer entre cortado ya que la bulla del local era demasiada. Mire a mis amigos y me puse de pie yendo hacia el pasillo de los baños, allí reinaba mayor silencio.

-"¿Kyoko?"- escuche que preguntaba Kanae.

- lo siento Moko-san, no había podido contestarte y ahora no te he escuchado muy bien…

- eso no importa, tendremos la oportunidad de conversarlo mejor en otra ocasión. Lo que si importa es que Tsuruga Ren tomo un vuelo hace 1 hora, creo, hacia allá y ya debe estar llegando al aeropuerto…Kyoko se que esto…¡bueno da igual! Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir al aeropuerto y explicarle todo o escuchar lo que el tiene que decir…Kyoko…son dos adultos que tienen la capacidad de entender. Créeme, no pasara nada malo.- me dijo y hablo por unos 5 minutos. Yo solo escuche y pensé: Ren llego a corea… el hombre al que quiero ver justo en este momento llego a corea…tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Tengo que ir por el

Fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. Talvez el poco alcohol que tome afecto a mi decisión, era lo mas probable… aun así no pdia sacarme el deseo de verlo luego de un año imedio.

Ren… te amo.


	2. Chapter 2

hola!, bueno quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se han animado a leer este fic y pedirles perdón por no haber comentado nada en el anterior. espero que les guste este ya que después de esto...la cosa se pone buena.

* * *

><p>Japón.<p>

-¿Kanae?- pregunto Yashiro al ver que la chica estaba sentada con el celular en la mano, mientras lo giraba, una y otra vez, entre estas. – ¿Ocurre algo…? Kanae?- pregunto sentándose al lado de ella. La miro con atención y la chica seguía sin prestarle atención. –Cariño…-llamo deseando entender a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Hace un año que se habían reconocido mutuamente su amor, pero aun no era capaz de entender, en totalidad a la chica…

– Me contesto…- susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos. –No parecía ella…no era ella…Yashiro, tengo miedo.- añadió dejando de girar su celular ya que la pantalla de este se había iluminado.

– ¿Cómo esta Kyoko-chan?- pregunto el hombre y Kanae lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –ella ya no es "Kyoko-chan"-. Corrigió y luego suspiro –le conté que Tsuruga está a punto de llegar a corea-. Dijo mirando al hombre.

Yashiro la miro esperando una respuesta coherente. –Ren no está en corea…Ren está aquí-. Comento el hombre creyendo que era una broma.

–No.- lo interrumpió y luego se giro para tomarle de una mano y explicarle todo. –Tsuruga Ren tomo el primer vuelo que encontró a corea cuando se entero que Kyoko tenía una relación con un cantante extranjero. Fue mi culpa…yo compre la revista y luego, sin querer, deje que Ren la leyera…- Kanae suspiro y apretó la mano del hombre.

Yashiro miro a su novia y solo pudo abrasarla con el fin de consolarla. –no te preocupes Kanae…todos sabemos que lo de la revista es un chisme…

Luego de hablar más a fondo el tema. Yashiro se dedico a coordinar los cambios en la agenda de Ren y a intentar establecer una conexión con el hombre para averiguar cuáles eran sus futuros planes… nunca reyo que Ren fuera a hacer algo como aquello, pero le agradaba la idea de que se las jugara al máximo por Kyoko. En el fondo de su persona estaba muy contento por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de una hora, cansado de hacer todas las modificaciones volvió a marcar a Ren y este seguía sin contestar el teléfono. Dejo sus gafas sobre la mesa y se levanto con la intención de ir al living para estar con Kanae.

Kanae estaba viendo la televisión, abrasándose las piernas. – ¡Amor!- grito Kanae antes de que su hombre entrara al living, y alcanzo a añadir- ¡por favor ven rápido!...

Yashiro entro al living y se topo frente a frente con Kanae, la que iba justo a buscarlo para darle la noticia. – ¡diablos! Yashiro- se quejo apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. –No vuelvas a asustarme así.- le pidió, Kanae, haciendo referencia al hecho de toparse sorpresivamente.

– Me has llamado.- dijo el tocando suavemente una de sus mejillas. – ¿Que ocurre ahora?- pregunto y Kanae contesto rápidamente intentando que sus ojos no soltaran las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo. – es Ren… en las noticias. Yashiro… tienes que hacer algo, por favor- dijo colocando en alerta al hombre.

–…algo le paso a Ren…-musito Kanae apoyando su cara contra el pecho de Yukihito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko guardo su celular y aprovecho de pasar al baño para mirarse al espejo…todo se veía diferente, todo lo racionalizaba diferente; probablemente era el poco alcohol que había consumido hace una media hora atrás.

Se arreglo un mechón de pelo y recordó lo que le había dicho Kanae un par de minutos atrás… -Ren llego a corea-. Se dijo y sonrió bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Lo más probable era que no pudiera correr con aquellos zapatos porque se caería y nunca lograría llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Pero: ¿Por qué quería ir al aeropuerto? Lo que más deseaba era seguir viviendo su vida como lo había hecho hasta ahora, en corea, pero ahora que Ren había venido por ella, lo único que deseaba era verle otra vez. Estar a su lado nuevamente… – ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto por la llegada de Ren?, lo más probable es que el ya tenga todo planeado; que tenga un lugar para dormir y donde alojarse por el tiempo que sea-. Comento suspirando. Se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos. Al llegar Kyoko se sentó junto a Yun, allí siguieron conversando para terminarse sacando selfie juntos.

Los cuatro amigos estaban lo suficientemente animados y exaltados como para irse pronto.

A la hora Kyoko sintió nuevamente la necesidad de ver a Ren. Dejo a un lado su cerveza y busco a Eun que había ido por otras copas mientras los chicos estaban cantando karaoke el escenario. Encontró a su amiga y se coloco a su lado, junto a la barra. –Eun-chan, tengo que irme- dijo y Eun le sonrió haciéndole un gesto; "¡el chico de la barra es un bombazo!". Kyoko le sonrió y prefirió no insistir con su amiga. Luego fue tras los chicos que estaban sobre el escenario y se vio obligada a cantar; a petición de sus amigos y del público.

Luego de las canciones obligo a Yun a bajarse junto a ella para conversar. –Kyoko-chan!- le reprocho cuando llegaron al estacionamiento. Kyoko miro la hora en su celular algo nerviosa. –Yun… necesito que me prestes tu motocicleta.- dijo siendo abrasada melosamente por el hombre. Yun la había tomado por la cintura y se había colocado tras ella para abrasarla y poder oler el delicioso aroma de la chica. –Yun…-llamo Kyoko esperando una respuesta de parte del hombre pero este solo se dedico a tararear una canción mientras la mantenía apegada a él. Kyoko giro un poco su torso para mirarlo a la cara y se encontró con la sorpresa de que él estaba lo suficientemente hebreo como para no prestarle atención a sus palabras. Suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza. –Yun-kun, necesito que me pases las llaves de tu moto. ¿Si?-. Pregunto tratando dulcemente al chico.

Yun rápidamente saco las llaves y se las enseño a Kyoko. Ella le pidió que volviera a dentro y que Eun lo pasara a dejar a su casa. Que se verían mañana, que se cuidara y que ella le devolvería su motocicleta cuando pudiera.

Yun asintiendo rápidamente entro al local dejando a Kyoko con la responsabilidad de la moto. Kyoko fue rápidamente hasta esta y partió en dirección al aeropuerto usando la avenida principal como acceso más rápido para llegar.

Cuando Eun vio volver a Yun sin Kyoko, se preocupo y le pregunto al chico donde estaba la nena. Pero Yun solo atino a decir que no sabía, ya que no recordaba ralamente lo que había pasado, y menos él con quienes había ido a beber al lugar. Eun se apresuro a marcar el número de la chica pero marcaba ocupado. Molesta por la actitud de Yun, lo tomo del brazo y no lo soltó más como castigo.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Kyoko estaba a 20 minutos del aeropuerto cuando su celular sonó. Medito si el contestar, mientras conducía una moto, era algo que debía hacer o no. Determino que podía hacerlo mientras utilizara las manos libres.

- "Kyoko, soy Kanae"- dijo la mujer y Kyoko el saludo alegremente. –Kyoko. Necesito decirte algo...no te alarmes, ¿si?- pregunto y Kyoko le confirmo que podía hablar sin ningún problema. El escuchar hablar a Kanae se le hacía difícil y aun más difícil si iba conduciendo una motocicleta que marcaba 110 kilómetros por hora. Realmente era una gran Azaña, pero no podía decirle que no a su mejor amiga. –"… el vuelo de Ren se estrello"- dijo Kanae y Kyoko olvido todo.

"…el vuelo de Ren se estrello" fue el único pensamiento que quedo en su cabeza. Ya no estaba preocupada de llegar rápido al aeropuerto, ni de adelantar a los vehículos como lo había estado haciendo desde hace 10 minutos… ya no había vuelta atrás…. ¿Por qué tenias que venir a corea?, se alcanzo a preguntar Kyoko. Su mente se fue en blanco y solo la sensación del aire contra su piel quedo en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

- ¡Kanae!- exclamo Yashiro entrando nuevamente al living. Desde que vio en las noticias lo que su novia le había comentado, había pasado media hora haciendo llamadas; era desesperante. Por lo que había averiguado, el avión se había estrellado pero no había ningún fallecido, solo heridos. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver como su novia sostenía su móvil entre sus manos, esta vez temblando.

- Kyoko…- susurro la chica y Yashiro se acero rápidamente al lado de la mujer que ahora estaba llorando como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

- Kanae… oye Kanae, dime que pasa- le pidió y la mujer soltó el celular echándose al cuello de él, abrasándolo para llorar gratamente. –Tranquila amor…todo está bien.- comento Yashiro tomándola y abrasándola para consolarla.

- le informe a Kyoko…pero se corto la llamada- susurro Kanae y Yashiro sonrió aliviado. –estoy seguro de que Kyoko-chan está bien. Suele pasar eso con las llamadas al extranjero….

Kanae guardo silencio y se quedo al lado del hombre sintiéndose reconfortada, pero no podía quitarse de la mente el tono de voz de Kyoko, la torpeza de sus palabras al contestarle, al decirle que podía escucharla sabiendo; ambas, que la chica estaba ocupada en algo. No podía quitarse de la mente el haber escuchado un gran ruido antes de que se cortara la línea… un accidente, una explosión o tal vez fue el sonido del móvil golpeándose contra el suelo. Kanae necesitaba saber que su amiga estaba bien y la única forma que tenia de hacerlo era ir hasta allí y verlo con sus propios ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corea.

Eun estaba preocupada por que aun no sabía nada de Kyoko. Cada vez que intentaba llamarla el número aparecía fuera de servicio. Ya sin poder aguantar la situación, saco fuerzas y se puso de pie frente a sus amigos, exigiéndoles que debieran marcharse ya para ir a ver a Kyoko a su casa.

– Eun! No puedo creer que nos hagas esto- se quejo Hyo haciendo un mohín pero no consiguió nada con ello. Eun mantuvo su postura y decidieron irse junto a ella, porque también, debían reconocer, que estaban un poco preocupados por la chica que desapareció misteriosamente y ninguno recordaba cuando había sido.

Al llegar al estacionamiento encontraron que faltaba la motocicleta de Yun. En ese momento, el joven lo recordó todo; saliendo de su estado de alcalemia para pasar a un estado de lucidez. –Que mierda he hecho- espeto tapándose la cara con la mano y, refregándose un poco los ojos, se dirigió a sus amigos diciendo. –hay que encontrar a Kyoko ¡ahora ya!-

Eun lo miro y sin entender nada lo siguió rápidamente al auto. Dentro de este, y antes de que Kyo entrara, dijo –Yun…- con la intención de que el hombre se abriera a ella.

- lo siento Eun. Realmente me arrepiento…yo le pase las llaves de mi moto a Kyoko.- en ese momento subió Yun y partieron rápidamente en busca de la chica. En el camino Eun les reprendió por no haber pensado las consecuencias de pasarle las llaves a Kyoko. –Cálmate mi amor.- dijo Hyo abrasando a la joven que lo miraba con cara de reproche. –Kyo es lo suficientemente grande e independiente para cuidarse, aparte, sabe conducir una moto y… - guardo silencio al pensar en lo último que había dicho.

-Hyo, Kyoko nunca ha conducido una motocicleta por ella sola- corrigió Yun y un suspiro escapo de los labios de Eun. –Solo pido encontrarla con vida, sana y en su casa.- comento apoyándose en el pecho de Hyo.

Luego de haber decidido tomar la avenida principal para llegar a la casa de Kyoko, se toparon con la molestia de que la avenida estaba lo bastante congestionada como para tardarse, todo el resto de noche, en llegar a la casa de la chica. Para pasar el momento Yun encendió la radio y allí se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, escuchando la música pop que sonaba en la estación más popular entre los ciudadanos de corea.

Eun volvió a sacar su móvil para pasar el rato. Mientras revisaba las carpetas de su celular y las aplicaciones, aburrida de tener que esperar en el infernal taco, Hyo había optado por bajarse del automóvil y hacer vida social con algún otro desgraciado automovilista. Esto era desesperante. Llevaban más de media hora sin avanzar ni una vuelta de rueda con el vehículo. Ya muchos conductores habían bajado de sus autos para saber qué era lo que había formado el gran taco, mientras que otros lo habían hecho para conversar y compartir sus desgracias.

Mientras Hyo conversaba con un hombre de mayor edad, Yun estaba en el puesto de piloto escuchando la radio, en donde se hablaba del porque se había formato el atascamiento vehicular: había ocurrido un accidente solo dos kilómetros mas allá de donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos.

Eun no había puesto atención a la radio, pero, si a las noticas atreves de las redes sociales y aun no tenía muy clara la historia. Solo sabía que alguien había estrellado su automóvil contra un camión.

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo Eun a la vez que se escucho un fuerte bocinazo dado por Yun, el que había golpeado fuertemente su puño contra el manubrio, incapaz de controlar la emoción que lo recorrió al escuchar la noticia que daban en la radio. -¡MIERDA!- se ello decir fuera para luego ver entrar a Hyo rápidamente al automóvil.

- no Eun. No, no Eun. Cálmate.- pidió en el mismo momento ya que su novia estaba a punto de desmoronarse y llorar a todo pulmón. – ¡Yun!- grito al joven que aun tenía su puño contra la bocina.

- diablos, esto no puede ser verdad.- comento Yun dejando de emitir aquel espantoso bocinazo. Respiro profundo y miro a Hyo, el que tenia abrasada a Eun y le besaba la cabeza intentando calmarla, porque no serviría de nada tener a una chica llorando siendo que tenían que hacer algo rápido.

- vamos-. Dijo Yun recibiendo una rápida aprobación de parte de Hyo.

Yun bajo y miro la escena que había fuera; mas de 7 kilómetros con vehículos detenidos, muchas personas entre estos conversando mientras otras estaban preocupadas quien sabe por qué. También había vehículos de emergencia que se escuchaban a lo lejos y gente que empezaba a caminar hacia el accidente.

Hyo bajo con Eun, tomados de la mano y empezaron acorrer detrás de Yun, quien habría paso entre las personas. Rápidamente llegaron al lugar del accidente y se encontraron con una barrera de gente. Tuvieron que pasar entre ellas diciendo que eran familiares de la chica. Luego la policía que había perimetrito el accidente les impidió el paso, pero Eun lloro tanto y reprendió, a todo pulmón, a los chicos que la policía término por ceder a la chica. Hyo beso a su novia y le susurro que había sido una excelente actuación, pero Eun le dijo que la mitad de lo que había dicho y hecho era cierto, que sentía que era totalmente la responsabilidad de ellos y de ella por no estar pendiente de lo que sucedía.

El accidente había sido protagonizado por la chica de la motocicleta; Kyoko, un camión y un auto. Cuando Eun distinguió a Kyoko inmovilizada sobre el asfalto, corrió hacia ella, siendo seguida por Hyo. Yun opto por responder las preguntas a la policía y así ayudar a aclarar el accidente.

Kyoko no respondía a nada. –Está muerta- susurro Eun agachándose a su lado, manteniendo distancia de la chica y de los paramédicos que hacían todo lo posible para cumplir con su trabajo. Hyo estaba paralizado, todo esto parecía salido de un drama, no podía ser real…Kyoko no podía morir así.

- mierda, mierda,…porque tiene que pasar esto.- susurro agachándose junto a su novia, abrasándola ya que no podía aceptar lo que veía, era realmente un cobarde ante lo que la vida le mostraba. – por favor no, por favor…Kyoko.- susurro enterrando su frontero a la altura del huello de su chica. Eun sorprendida de sentir los espasmos del cuerpo de Hyo, se giro y abraso a su hombre. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar y menos demostrar ser débil. – calma Hyo, ella está bien.- dijo intentando consolarlo y calmarse a ella misma.- sea cual sea el desenlace, ella estará bien.- añadió y intento tranquilizarse. Si ella no era capaz de ser fuerte, ¿Quién lo seria por ella? Hyo estaba choqueado y si ella no tenía la fuerza de tranquilizarlo, el no lo lograría solo. Antes había sido ella la consolada, ahora le tocaba ser la fuerte para consolar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aeropuerto Japón

Habían dos hombres discutiendo a viva voz, parecía que ya pronto acabaría en golpes pero no fue hace. El hombre que parecía ser mayor, usaba un peculiar traje de la época colonial mientras que el más joven vestía de una forma elegante pero casual. El hombre mayor se llevo una mano a la frente y se masajeo las sienes cansado de todo el asunto que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que el más joven aun no se rendía y seguía dando a conocer su posición

- entiende, no se puede…tienes que dejar las cosas como están. Aparte, por algo están así.- añadió el mayor y antes de que el más joven le contradijera, lo hizo callar con un movimiento de mano y saco su celular que estaba vibrando. –¿si?, el al habla…dime, si …si …si …no…¿ahora?, pues dime…no, estoy en el aeropuerto…bien…entiendo… te llamo en unos minutos.- dijo y corto la llamada. Su mirada había cambiado y ahora ya no tenía ganas de discutir.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el joven más tranquilo al ver que la conducta del mayor había cambiado.

- acompáñame.- pidió emprendiendo camino hacia la sala de espera para embarcarse; necesitaba ver la televisión.

El joven lo acompaño y se coloco junto a él. Le miro y vio como estaba completamente perdido en la televisión. El también prestó atención y se llevo encima el gran golpe de lo que acababa de leer.

- Mogami Kyoko acaba de sufrir un grave accidente; a las 00:19 am, hace solo media hora.- comento esperando alguna respuesta de parte del joven que aun estaba perplejo mirando la televisión. No podía creer lo que mostraban y menos comprender como había ocurrido aquello. -…esto…tiene que ser una broma.- se dijo mirando fríamente al hombre y esperando algún comentario de parte de él.

- no es ninguna broma. Mogami Kyoko acaba de tener un grave accidente y…no tiene signos vitales favorables.- añadió sintiendo como su persona se resentía con cada palabra que decía. Y, a la vez, como el joven que tenía enfrente perdía su alegría y su energía… ahora sí, que el hombre de menor edad caería en un gran abismo oscuro.

Porque acababa de perder la luz de su vida.

* * *

><p>no... quiero llorar :c porque tiene que ser tan tragico?<p>

mínimo quiero que halla salseo entre Eun y Hyo :3

bueno , gracias por leer y me gustaria que me dijeran que tal encuentran la historia; algo así como una ayudita o palabra de aliento para seguir escribiendo o corregir mis errores :D gracias por leer este capitulo y no volvemos a leer pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Corea. –Yun-

Estaba en la habitación de Kyoko, junto a Eun; quien dormía sobre un sofá. La habitación del hospital era bastante amplia y muy cómoda para las visitas que recibía cada paciente. La habitación que le dieron a Kyoko, era aun más grande, mas decorada con pinturas abstractas y tenía un sofá muy cómodo. Mire nuevamente a Eun y la vi tensa, tenía tomada su camiseta fuertemente mientras mantenía sujetado mi abrigo, el que le puse encima cuando vi que se había dormido.

Eun era una chica bastante precavida cuando hablamos de "caer dormida" en algún lugar. Por lo general solía taparse la cara con alguna prenda de vestir, con algún cuaderno o, simplemente, dormía boca abajo. Es realmente cuidadosa, a excepción de esta ocasión, en donde se ha quedado dormida por el cansancio. Tenía el seño fruncido y lucia unas negras ojeras bajo sus grandes ojos. Nunca le había visto así y me tenía totalmente impresionado…

Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos y entro un hombre sin esperar a que abriera.

- Yun, has visto a…- era Hyo. – ¡oh dios mío…!- exclamo cambiando su cara de preocupación, por una de alivio. –Que bueno haber encontrado a esta mujer.- añadió suspirando aliviado. Cerró la puerta para luego ir hasta Eun; la que seguía profundamente envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿porque estabas tan preocupado?.- pregunte al verle sonreír mientras miraba a Eun. –Ella ha estado aquí desde esta mañana- comente

-es solo que; pensé que podría haberse marchado a casa o ido a esconderse a algún lado…- comento y luego me miro haciéndome una seña para salir de la habitación. –creo que es mejor que estemos afuera…así las chicas podrán dormir juntas.- añadió y asentí, esbozando media sonrisa. El tenía razón. Lo más probable es que ninguna de las dos fuera a despertar prontamente; lo que significaba que nuestra presencia, ahí, estaba sobrando.

Salimos de la habitación y nos ubicamos en un sofá, el que estaba cerca de la puerta de daba a la habitación de Kyoko. La sala de esperas, de este piso (el numero 7) era muy amplia, monona y tenía bastantes flores que te hacían relajar. Según lo que podía analizar de ella, estaba diseñada para casos de emergencias; como el ingreso de pacientes con alto daño físico, área de seguridad en un caso de infección viral entre los pacientes u trabajadores, área especial de espera y también para recibir a una gran cantidad de visitantes. Aunque ahora el lugar estaba vacío.

Hyo y yo estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro, mirando la nada y compartiendo un agradable silencio, el que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 48 horas nos tenía muy tensos… necesitábamos compartir unas horas para calmar nuestras mentes y pensar seriamente como sobrellevar esto.

Desde que ocurrió el accidente en el cual Kyoko salió gravemente herida, hace 48 horas, ninguno de nosotros se ha puesto en contacto con la prensa. Nos hemos reclutado dentro del hospital esperando a que nuestra amiga despierte. Hasta hace una hora inedia, podía decir que ninguno de nosotros había tenido tiempo para dormir, ya que ahora Eun esta descansando en la compañía de Kyoko.

Realmente estamos agotados. Hyo tiene que pensar lo mismo que yo, pero aun no podemos permitirnos dormir. Tenemos que estar atentos a los cambios de Kyoko y a lo que nos dirán los exámenes que le hicieron cuando llego de urgencia al hospital. Recuerdo que eso fue lo más tormentoso; trajeron a Kyoko en una ambulancia mientras que Eun y Hyo tomaron un taxi para llegar hasta aquí. Yo me vine con la policía, los que necesitaban seguir con la investigación del caso. Lo primero que hicieron, al recibir a Kyoko en el hospital, fue llevarla a pabellón… fueron 6 horas que estuvimos con los nervios tensionados y totalmente desconcertados ya que no sabíamos que había pasado. Cuando termino la intervención, un medico se acerco a hablar con nosotros. Nos pregunto si éramos los familiares de la chica y le explicamos que éramos los únicos que la acompañaban aquí en corea y el accedió a darnos el cuidado de nuestra amiga. El hombre de bata parecía desesperanzado con el caso de Kyoko e incluso no nos dio resultados alentadores, pero Hyo nos explico más tarde lo que el médico estaba haciendo y él, porque, de su trato.

Todo había sido realmente tormentoso. Luego de la explicación del médico y lo que nos dijo referente al estado de nuestra amiga, Eun cayó en un estado de pánico. La novia de Hyo tuvo que ser atendida por un par de enfermeras, las que lograron calmarla dándole a beber un suero que trajeron de no sé qué lugar. Me sentí fatal al ver que ni Hyo, ni yo, podíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Eun. Aunque más tarde, Hyo, con su experiencia y lo que aprendió cuando tomo la carrera de medicina, se dio el tiempo de explicarnos con lujo y detalle el estado de Kyoko.

Muchas cosas habían perjudicado la posibilidad de que Kyoko pudiera despertar rápido del coma, entre ellas estaba; la ingesta de alcohol, la falta de uso de un casco a la medida suya, los altos índices de hormonas asociadas a momentos nerviosos y/o preocupaciones, el mal estado anímico, la falta de ciertos nutrientes y muchas más. Todo ello me hacía pensar que Kyoko estuvo pasando por momentos de depresión, tal vez solo eran simples problemas… pero aun así, ninguno de nosotros lo noto. Siento que le fallamos como amigos…

Sin mirar a Hyo, supe que pensábamos lo mismo. – Iré por unas bebidas.- dije colocándome de pie y escuchando una aprobación por parte de él.

No abre tardado más de quince minutos en comprar las bebidas, me demore poco; considerando la cantidad de personas que había en la cafetería a esa hora. Aun así, cuando volví a la sala de espera, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Hyo se había quedado dormido. No pude evitar quejarme y sin querer di un leve gruñido mientras me sentaba al lado del hombre.

Hyo se despertó y bostezo mirándome con sorpresa, sin creer que se había puesto a dormir, como si fuera algo del otro mundo. -…lo siento, no quise…- dijo, pero luego guardo silencio, al darse cuenta de que no me importaba. Si estaba cansado, lo más justo era que descansara un par de horas.

Le entregue una bebida energética y me sonrió. Ahora sí, tendríamos energías suficientes para pasar otras 12 horas, más, despiertos.

…

Aeropuerto de corea.-Ren-

Estoy totalmente cabreado. ¿¡Como fue que Kyoko llego a accidentarse!? Aun no puedo armarme la idea… NECESITO VERLA. Mire a Lory, el que ha estado hablando por teléfono desde que llegamos al aeropuerto… creo que ha pasado 2 horas con ese maldito teléfono pegado a la oreja.

- Ren.- interrumpió mis pensamientos haciéndome una seña de que lo acompañara. Tome mi equipaje y le seguí el paso.

Luego de enterarnos del accidente, Lory accedió permitirme venir a corea, pero con su compañía ya que el también quería saber el estado de Kyoko. Era realmente preocupante ya que luego de la gran noticia que se dio en Japón, se dejaron de emitir noticias que tuvieran relación con el estado de Kyoko. No entiendo la razón, pero es como si alguien hubiera pedido que no se difundiera el estado de la actriz, con el fin de dejarlo como información privada.

- aun no tengo información de donde esta Mogami-kun. He llamado a sus representantes y la empresa para la cual trabaja, pero ellos no tiene información.- mierda, ahora tendré que esperar más horas.- cálmate Ren, tengo una idea y sé que lograremos encontrar el paradero de Kyoko.- añadió y me inspecciono de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunte calmadamente, sacando la voz, cosa que no sucedía desde que tomamos el avión en Japón.

- confía en ti, Ren. Mogami-san tiene que estar bajo el cuidado de especialistas, con la compañía de amigos y en un completo estado de privacidad…- añadió haciendo que volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Era verdad, Kyoko debía estar en algún hospital; en el cual le entregaran un servicio de privacidad exclusiva, lo que significaba que la prensa no manejaba su ubicación.

-…sabes, aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…- comente abriendo mis pensamientos a Lory

- tranquilo, chico. Por algo hemos venido… y es para no dejar a Mogami-san sola. Estoy seguro que en este momento, añora, poder verte-. Termino por comentar antes de volver a sacar su móvil, el cual sonaba estruendosamente.

Lory contesto la llamada y sonrió. Me miro. –Es Yashiro-san.- me comento, para luego saludar alegremente al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Al parecer, por lo que pude escuchar, Yashiro estaba intentando controlar a Kotonami-san; impidiéndole que viniera a corea, diciéndole cosas como "tienes que terminar tus trabajos", "ella está bien" y "Ren está con ella".

La última frase me hiso pensar, ya que yo, realmente no sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre Kyoko y yo. Realmente la quiero entre mis brazos ahora y ser yo quien este a su lado…pero, ¿si ella ya tiene a otra persona?

Decidí respirar profundo y quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Lo importante ahora era localizar a Kyoko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Corea –Eun-

Cuando desperté, me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba en una habitación blanca con un suave aroma a flores… recordé en el momento que era la habitación del hospital. Mire al frente y vi la cama en donde descansaba Kyoko. No quería creerlo, pero no había sido un sueño. Era real y tenía a mi amiga en frente mío, en un estado de inconsciencia…

Me puse de pie y mire la chaqueta con la que había sido cubierta. –Esto es…- susurre intentando recordar, pero me fue imposible lograrlo; es como si hubiera sido drogada y me hubiera quedado una laguna mental, en el lugar de los recuerdos que debería tener. Lo último que recuerdo es que llegamos con Kyoko al hospital, que estuve esperando mientras ella estaba en el pabellón y luego todo es difuso…creo que llore…se que Hyo me abrazo, pero no recuerdo la razón de mi llanto.

- creo que debería aprovechar, el que estoy aquí, para ver a un sicólogo.- comente y luego mire a Kyoko. -¿crees que es una buena idea?- le pregunte mientras doblaba la chaqueta y la dejaba acomodada sobre el sofá. Sonreí y me dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas pero me aguante. Me acerque a Kyoko y tome asiento en un piso, dispuesto allí para que los visitantes se sentaran junto a los pacientes. – sabes…yo se que eres fuerte.- le comente acariciándole el cabello suavemente. Recuerdo que hace años atrás, una tía sufrió un accidente parecido al de Kyoko-chan, pero mi tía termino muriendo a causa de una falla motriz que presento su cabeza…creo que fue a causa de que su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y creyó que su conciencia o espíritu jamás volverían al cuerpo. – hace años aprendí que, cuando hay una persona en coma; en este caso tu, pero no estás en coma…solo estas dormida. Bueno, el caso es que, si yo te hablo, sé que me vas a escuchar y entenderás todo lo que yo te digo…pero sé que no puedes contestarme. Aun así, me gusta conversar con tigo, porque sé que estarás atenta.- le comente y sentí como la chica de piel blanca estaba de acuerdo. Sonreí y luego me quede mirándola mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que era poder estar en un estado como el de Kyoko, porque de seguro que ella podía analizar toda su vida, sus actos y estar sin ninguna preocupación escuchando mis locos comentarios.

-…bueno, que me dices, ¿crees que necesito un sicólogo?- pregunte y luego rei suavemente para no molestar demasiado a mi amiga.-…tienes razón.- añadi sintiendo nuevamente lo que ella pensaba.- seguire tu consejo. Tienes razón al pensar que debo escoger a un siquiatra y no a un sicólogo...- termine de comentar percatándome de una extraña voz que se oia fuera, en la sala de espera. Mire a Kyoko y le sonreí. –Vuelvo en seguida nena, tu solo quédate aquí; tranquilita…que yo iré a ver quién es el que nos está interrumpiendo.- comente y luego añadí. –Por favor amiga mía, despierta pronto…que te echo de menos.- dije mientras me levantaba del banquillo y antes de salir añadí. –tal vez demore un poco más, así aprovecho el viaje para pedir una hora al siquiatra.- comente sonriendo. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había dos desconocidos mirando la sala de esperas como si fuera algo de otro mundo. Lo que me saco una sonrisa, fue el hecho de que la sala de esperas que teníamos era de otro mundo, ya que el hospital nos entrego el piso completo solo para atender a Kyoko y resguardar su integridad personal y social.

Sonreí y un hombre dirigió su mirada hacia mí, cuando se percato de que los estaba observando. Con curiosidad se acerco y yo espere a que lo hiciera. –Disculpa, mi nombre es Takarada Lory.- dijo presentándose. Lo mire de pies a cabeza y razone rápidamente que no era cualquier hombre; sino que era alguien con algún cargo social o mucho dinero, ya que usaba pantalones de corte ingles, pero diseñados a mano por alguna casa de moda de Japón. Sonreí y el pareció haber confiado en mi sonrisa. Pero debían estar soñando si les permitía entrar a la habitación de Kyoko. – Buenas tardes.- dije y mire por sobre el hombro de él para encontrarme con un hombre, que aun estaba al otro lado de la sala, luciendo una impecable camisa de unos seiscientos dólares.

- oh, disculpe mi descortesía.- dijo el hombre mayor llamado Takarada.- el es Tsuruga Ren.- explico señalando al hombre, que solo tenía un par de años más que yo. –estamos aquí para ver a Mogami Kyoko.- comento y luego me miro con la esperanza a que le diera la información que esperaban. -¿podrías indicarnos cuál es la habitación de la joven?- pregunto y yo sonreí, respire hondo, hice un movimiento de manos y las termine por golpear la una a la otra. Tsuruga Ren ya estaba junto a nosotros cuando junte mis manos y pronuncie un dulce, pero escalofriante, "NO".

Los hombres me miraron con las cejas enmarcadas como si acabara de sorprenderlo con un truco de magia. Pero no era una broma, realmente no les permitiría ver a Kyoko. – Si me disculpan.- dije pasando junto a Tsuruga Ren. Di un par de pasos y escuche como ellos sonreirán intentando aguantar la risa. ¿Es que acaso me considera una humorista? Me acerque a un librero blanco y de allí saque mi celular, que estaba posicionado en uno de las repisas más altas. Me enfurecí en el momento al oír reír al hombre mayor. Lo mire de reojo molesta y encendí la pantalla de mi móvil.

- me agrada esta chica.- comento al hombre más joven y dio unos pasos para venir a mi lado.

Rápidamente marque el número de Hyo, quien me contesto en seguida. Mire al hombre mayor y este se detuvo al ver que yo iniciaba una conversación telefónica. –si, acabo de despertar…si estoy bien.- dije algo molesta contestando un par de las miles de preguntas que me hacia.- es eso!...te estoy llamando para…- suspire y Hyo se alarmo. –hay dos hombres que quieres ver a Mogami Kyoko.- comente y Tsuruga Ren me miro alarmado. Seguí con mi conversación. –no, aun no… no. ¡Exacto!, aun no piden algún permiso especial…. ¿y tú crees que yo voy a saber eso?- le grite algo molesta ya que mi novio empezaba a sacarme de mis casilla.- ¡claro que no!, quien te crees que soy imbécil…si,….porque puedo llamarte así….estoy en todo mi derecho….- guarde unos segundos de silencio y fruncí el seño. -¡¿Qué!?- exclame en el momento que Hyo me decía que no estaban en el hospital porque la policía había ido por ellos para terminar de una vez por todas con la investigación del accidente.

Sin darme cuenta, Tsuruga Ren, me había quitado el celular de las manos cortando la llamada amablemente. Me miro y me entrego el móvil. –Disculpa, pero yo no he venido hasta aquí para escucharte hablar por teléfono con tu novio.- comento y luego trago en seco .- por favor, si fueras tan amable de decirme cual es la habitación de Kyoko….- se le notaba claramente molesto, aunque yo ya tenía claro eso. No sería fácil lidiar con este hombre…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corea –Ren-

Estaba perdiendo la calma. Sabía que Kyoko estaba en este piso y si tenía que revisar pieza por pieza, lo haría. El problema está, en que, la mujer que tengo frente a mí, está dispuesta a desafiarme con tal de que no logre encontrar a Kyoko… aun así, siento lo mismo que Lory, y se, que esta chica, realmente, no es la mujer que tengo en frente…porque…

- reconozco a un actor, cuando lo veo.- le dije tomándola del brazo para sentarla en el sofá que estaba cerca de nosotros. No dejaría que me mandara de vuelta a Japón, sin antes, haber visto a mi Kyoko-chan

* * *

><p>bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo mas! que felicidad :) esta historia me recuerda mucho a hilo rojo ;) ...fue mi primer fic en facfiction, aunque esta en otra cuenta.<p>

bueno muchas gracias por sus tormentarios y los mensajes que me han enviado por interno.

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, creo que sera este jueves o viernes :)

bye bye... pero me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les parece este capitulo y...¿kyoko podria morir? esque ahora tengo dos posibles finales y nose por cual guiarme :C es difícil

bueno muchas gracias y agradecería aun mas que me respondiera la pequeña pregunta que les acabo de hacer


End file.
